Untangling the complex interactions of genes, environment, behavior, and human diseases requires multidisciplinary perspectives and state-of-the-art technology. Recognizing this need, the University of New Hampshire (UNH) has implemented a strategy to increase the number of faculty conducting research in basic biomedical science, bioengineering, and behavioral sciences. These initiatives have been accompanied by sustained investments in research core facilities and a commitment to mentoring. In the absence of an affiliated medical school, the next step is to create a sustainable infrastructure to coordinate and integrate the research of these early stage biomedical faculty across the UNH campus and with regional partners. The objective of this application is to create a sustainable Center of Integrated Biomedical and Bioengineering Research (CIBBR) that will: (1) encourage collaborative, cross-disciplinary interactions between the biomedical and engineering sciences at UNH; (2) significantly increase the number of NIH-funded research project grants that are awarded to UNH faculty; (3) provide state-of-the-art instrumentation in well- managed core facilities; and (4) encourage collaborations that advance translational opportunities. To achieve our objective, we will pursue the following specific aims: (1) Create an university-wide center for biomedical research excellence that will enhance the ability of faculty to successfully compete for research project grants across the spectrum of biomedical and engineering sciences. We will accomplish this by: (a) establishing a Leadership Team and several supporting committees for the CIBBR to effectively coordinate and supervise biomedical and bioengineering research projects at UNH; (b) implementing a three-step career development program that prepares early stage researchers to become NIH-funded investigators; and (c) introducing comprehensive evaluations of CIBBR, as well as mechanisms for supporting additional biomedical investigators at UNH likely to secure NIH funding. (2) Acquire state-of-the-art instrumentation within an established university core facility, and provide research training programs that foster acquisition of new skills, multidisciplinary perspectives, and pathways for future clinical collaborations and commercialization. To accomplish this objective, we will: (a) acquire state-of-the art instrumentation managed by the University Instrumentation Center that is required for investigators to productively carry out their research; (b) provide structured programs to acquire new technical and leadership skills, foster multidisciplinary collaborations, and increase translational opportunities. Establishing the CIBBR at UNH will capitalize on historic strategic investments in biomedical/ bioengineering research faculty and infrastructure at UNH to create a sustainable COBRE at this institution. These outcomes will have a sustained impact on biomedical research by increasing the capacity of researchers to apply multidisciplinary approaches to develop clinically relevant diagnostic tools and treatments.